1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video surveillance systems in general, and more particularly to video frame sequence-based objects tracking in video surveillance environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Existing video surveillance systems are based on diverse automatic object tracking methods. Object tracking methods are designed to process a captured sequence of temporally consecutive images in order to detect and track objects that do not belong to the “natural” scene being monitored. Current object tracking methods are typically performed by the separation of the objects from the background (by delineating or segmenting the objects), and via the determination of the motion vectors of the objects across the sequence of frames in accordance with the spatial transformations of the tracked objects. The drawbacks of the current methods concern the inability to track static objects for a lengthy period of time. Thus, following a short interval, during which a previously dynamic object ceased moving, the tracking of the same object is effectively rendered. An additional drawback of the current methods concerns the inability of the methods to handle “occlusion” situations, such as where the tracked objects are occluded (partially or entirely) by other objects temporarily passing through or permanently located between the image acquiring devices and the tracked object.
There is a need for an advanced and enhanced surveillance, object tracking and identification system. Such a system would preferably automate the procedure. concerning the identification of an unattended object. Such a system would further utilize an advanced object tracking method that would provide the option of tracking a non-moving object for an operationally effective period and would continue tracking objects in an efficient manner even where the tracked object is occluded.